Field
The present embodiments relate to an organic white light emitting display apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
Flat display apparatuses such as a plasma display plane (PDP), liquid crystal display apparatuses, and organic electroluminescence display apparatuses are attracting considerable attention.
The liquid crystal display apparatus is not a self-luminous device, but a light-receiving device, and thus there is a limit in brightness, contrast, a vision angle, and forming a large size device. The PDP is a self-luminous device, but the PDP is heavier than other flat display apparatuses, consumption power is high, and the manufacturing method is complicated.
In contrast, the organic electroluminescence display apparatus is a self-luminous device and thus a superior vision angle and contrast are shown, and since a backlight is not necessary, a light and thin type is possible and less consumption power is used compared to other display apparatuses. Furthermore, a low DC voltage operation is possible, response speed is high, the temperature range for use is wide, the manufacturing method is simple and inexpensive, and it is resistant to external impacts.
In the organic electroluminescence display apparatus, one unit pixel for expressing natural color is composed of sub-pixels of red R, green G, and blue B, and the sub-pixels may include an organic light emitting layer that emits white light. When the organic electroluminescence display apparatus is a top emission type, a gap between the organic light emitting layer that emits light and a color filter is large compared to a bottom emission type, and thus there is a limit in implementing desired color.